


A Sapph From The Past

by LilyLane123



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Homeworld (Steven Universe), How Do I Tag, Minor Original Character(s), Past, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLane123/pseuds/LilyLane123
Summary: What was sapphire's life before the crystal gems? Before ruby? Before garnet? Life as an aristocrat is not all as it seems with the appending loss from the rebels with numbers steadily rising. What will sapphire's trip to earth bring her? She knows, you know but here's the stuff in between.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for checking this out! First we will get in to sapphires oragins.

Heat enveloped around the deep hole in the gray rock. Boom! A sudden burst of light shot out of the hole. "Hay someone's done over there!" A raspy voice shouted from a distance. Sapphire stepped out of the hole. She parted her long bangs to reveal one large eye gazing curiously, like a child experiencing the world for the first time. Hurried foot steps echoed through the corradors leading to her. Her eye once agian hidden under blue bangs. She turned to see two orange quartz guards approaching her. Then they where gone? The two quartz soldiers approached her exactly like they had moments prior. "Of course"Sapphire thought " I'm a sapphire, I have the ability to predict the future!" The two quartz formed a diamond insignia with threr hands."My clarity, do you need assistance?" The two quartz solders requested  
"No need" Sapphire replied coolly as she floated down from her hole. Boom! Two holes to the right and three holes underneath reveled a new being. She had a beaming smile of child-like wonder. "I predict, that I will be a Padparadscha sapphire! How Marvelous!" She beamed.


	2. Padparadscha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire and Padparadscha learn about the duties of a sapphire and the world they live in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the summary sucks. I'm going to switch the POV to sapphire. Also Padparadscha won't be playing a huge role in the future of the story.

A gem with similar stature as me stood in the hole. She had orange and brown tones with short white hair and long bangs hiding her eye(s). She was a Padparadscha sapphire. She hopped down from her hole joining me and the two quartz. "Wow! Two sapphire's in one day!" One of the Quartz solders said I smiled, I guess I really am a aristocrat. "Yay!" Padparadscha said in excitement a moment later. "Well I'll show you two ware to go, my claritys" One of the quartz solders said. We walked along the walls filled with holes lining all they way beyond her eye can see. As we walked quartz solders of different kinds ran past us. I could hear the booms of gems bursting out of there holes in the distance and gems yelling orders to lesser gems. The walk started to get repetitive with the holes in perfect patterns. With this time on my hands I might as well practice my craft. Taking a deep breath I close my eyes. My eyes fill with abstract shapes quickly becoming more and more refined until a glittery platform is in view. She opens her eye reveling the same platform she saw in its true glory. Along with it she could see a green gem standing next to it along with the hole area around it was clear. "Hello citrine 9X.. oh I'm sorry my charities! I didn't see you there!" A tall green gem said. "I'll wrap you to ware you need to go!" And with that she projected a screen from her gem. She shape shape shifted her fingers to long stick like fingers as she taps. She gasped as she clicked on some information. I closed my eye once again to see the future, once again a huge abstract image appeared. It was blue, tall and elegant. Quickly I realised who it was, Blue diamond. Once I opened my eye again I was greeted to a corrador with doors covering each side with one huge door in the center. A Holly Blue Agate approached us. "Grettings my sapphires! I am honored to have you here!" She beamed "Thank you, peridot 7BH" with that the peridot warped away. The door opened to reveal a skinny blue pearl with bangs much like my own. She bowed "Hello Sapphire 4GN, Hello Padparadscha Sapphire 3LR. Blue Diamond requires your presence." She said in a meek voice Padparadscha and I followed her. She opened the grand door in the center to reveal a massive blue gem. That was non other then Blue diamond. She was sitting in her massive palanquin with solders guarding it from all sides.I formed my hands to create the iconic diamond insignia. "We will meet Blue diamond! How fun!" Padparadscha smiled "Hmm... pearl take the Padparadscha Sapphire to the rose quartz solders for pink diamond." Blue diamond commands "Yes my diamond" Blue pearl responded leading Padparadscha out of site. "Hello Sapphire, you will be my personal sapphire for my court." She said from her palanquin. "Of course my Diamond." I said in response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all the way to the end! For future notice this story might be dialogue heavy and I'll add it to the tags if that's the case. Sorry this chapter is so uneventful, things will get interesting soon, stay tooned!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! Non of the other chapters will be this short but they won't be equal in size. There will be 10 or more but probably 10 chapters. I'll try to post daily but I can't make promises! Thanks for sticking around all the way to the end!❤ Leave a kudos of you enjoyed!


End file.
